User blog:J1coupe/Super Random Epic Tourney Round 1: Dante vs. Michael Myers
Hello, yeah, um, welcome to the first round of Super Random Epic.. Tourney. I almost forgot the name of the tourney. But, yeah, So I'm Dante, and Stoff is Michael Myers. *insert some general introduction here* Well, guess that's it. Here we go. Beat that Lasse found. Dante starts at 0:30. Beat for Myers. Myers starts at 0:09. Lyrics Dante (J1coupe): This is the night I came home, Mickey, and I'm killing this murderer, night of Halloween, prepare for my lyrical treat on this tricky burglar, Hear that, Captain Kirk? It's your Angry Nerds shitting on your horrible show, call me the Carpenter, I'm making a victory out of your bones just with my rap flows, It seems you're on a losing streak, you can try to reboot your series again, but it won't ever reach that 5 seconds of fame that you first obtained! I don't have time to talk to a ripoff of Jason Voorhees, Flock off, Feather face, I'll drown this horror abomination in H20, you're a fucking disgrace! Michael Myers (Stofferex): You broke the silence Danny boy, you just hit the killing trigger, After this lame battle, my killing count is going to get bigger! You’re the one to talk about reboots, 3 words: D-M-C! I'm just doing you a favor, I'll send you back to your little daddy! You never need to reload? I never need to run after my targets! With me in the picture, you’ll sure find this Halloween to be the darkest! I’ll make you bleed the same red as your period coat! Have your pistols ready, cuz you never know when my knife hits your throat! Dante (J1coupe): wipe that emotionless face off, tonight is the day that the Shape will fall, not one, two, but ten sequels yet it seems you still ain't scary at all, pitiful Zombie of Rob, at least I was still badass, unlike you in my reboot, I rape every layers of hell, every level, things your small brain can't compute. Your raps are archaic, Myers, I'd pray you never parley with me for God's sake, this pure evil's life is at stake, I'll leave you heart-less with a heartache! I'd fight you face to face, but it seems this pussy is too scared to show his eyes, This battle just put you down in the Limbo, so this Devil just May Cry. Michael Myers (Stofferex): Just ask my sis Judith, I'm scariest killer in all weather! You know what they say, the deader they are the better You’re going to fail Macklemore, just like you failed your bro With this Shatner mask on, I still look better than you hoe! I see the son of Sparda loves pizza, and dressing as a fag With that loud mouth of yours, all I hear is shit like ”Yolo & Swag” I'm known as ”pure evil”, you’ll be known as ”Devil just cried” Hell, I make the new game called ”This Devil just fucking died!” Poll WHO WON? Dante Michael Myers Category:Blog posts